Modeling an object in 3-D space has a number of useful applications. A 3-D model of objects may allow one to more easily visualize and analyze orientations of the objects relative to each other. This aspect of modeling is particularly useful in orthopedics, or more specifically, in analyzing bone deformities. Computed tomography (CT) is one conventional technique that has been used in the field of orthopedics to generate 3-D representation of human tissues. Another conventional technique involves visualizing and analyzing bone deformities with the aid of 2-D roentgenograms. First, radiographic images of deformed bone segments are obtained in orthogonal views. Subsequently, the deformities can be analyzed by creating 2-D linear representations of the imaged bone segments and projecting such linear representations in the plane of the deformity. Alternatively, the outlines of the deformed bone segments in the 2-D roentgenograms may be manually determined and extrapolated to build a 3-D model of the deformed bone segments.